1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to a training device which enables football players the opportunity to practice a fumble causing technique called “stripping the football.”
2. Background of the Disclosed Embodiments
Various systems exist for assisting in training athletes of all ages in American football. Example training systems include: inflated footballs of various sizes, from junior to regulation; a solid football mounted to a stick or, alternatively, connected to a string, simulating the “snap” of a football; a “whiffle” football with an elastic cord attachment for throwing and catching practice; and a “heavy football,” that is, a weighted football, filled with water or metal pellets, for long “snapper” practice.
One football technique for which practice is sought is “stripping the football,” causing an opposing teammate to “fumble.” Stripping practice, using proper training systems, is an essential part of the mental and physical football game. Defensive coaches constantly talk about “see the football-cause a fumble” and “increasing take-aways,” that is, increase the number of fumbles. Coaches preach about such goals in team meetings, during video breakdown sessions, and during strength and conditioning sessions. Coaches believe in repetitive stripping drills to make certain techniques a habit.
A common training system for stripping a ball includes several components. One component is a solid or inflated football with Velcro™, re-connectable tape, sewn to its side. The other component is a “dummy” or foam filled “arm,” to which the football can stick via the tape. These components provide “stripping” practice because when the ball is hit, it separates from the dummy or arm and becomes loose. Relying on a stand-up or pop-up dummy, or on artificial arms can be a challenge in a training environment. In addition, relying on tape to hold the football to the system, such as with the dummy and artificial arms, can be a further challenge for a training environment.